Brother Mine
by ShivaVixen
Summary: Shelock Holmes could be petty at times, and this was one of them. Friendship fic, RDJ movie.


**If I am writing on this site, you can deduce that I do not own the rights to Sherlock Holmes. Obviously.**

**Brother Mine**

Sherlock Holmes could be rather petty at times. He admitted it to himself, but never to anyone else. He had trouble interacting with other, more conventional people, so explaining how he thought along with emotions never went well in his experience. Which was probably why he was so set against Watson leaving.

Dr. Watson was one of the few people (which he could count on one hand, actually) that understood him and tolerated his quirks. He was also the one who could bring him back to earth when he went off on a tangent, or explain, in simple, ordinary terms, why exactly he was stuck in a closet with lock picks and a rather unsuitable outfit for receiving guests. (It had been a logical thing to experiment lock picking, and he was damn sure that he would have gotten _out_ if Mrs. Hudson hadn't put a chair in front of the keyhole when she was sweeping.)

Watson had also been the only one who had stayed with him. All the other boarders he'd tried to share rent with had either refused outright, or complained about the smells and violin playing in the middle of the night. (Not his fault, it helped him think.) His friend had also been the one to nurse him back to health when he was sick or injured (the latter being more frequent) and deal with his mood swings when no one else would, and in some ways be the older brother that he never had. (More like a mother, actually a really annoying mother hen that wouldn't let him do anything without supervision. And Mycroft didn't count because he wasn't a very nurturing person . . . no one in the Holmes family was, actually. Loyal, yes, nurturing, no.)

So the idea that Watson wouldn't be with him, hurt. (_"Not us, you."_) The idea that his brother would be busy with other things and his new bride cut him to the quick. So, he fought it the best he could-

-Until Watson shouted a warning at the factory on the river and was caught in an explosion. Because of him. Because he had tricked his friend into following him, even though Watson didn't want to go . . . (he had to wonder if there was any truth to the theory of 'Karma'.) So, he planned to vanish, and leave Watson alone . . . up until his worry about Watson's condition got the best of him and he 'borrowed' Watson's clothes to check on him. (Watson was amused, though he stole them back.)

He hadn't expected to see Watson's future wife there (but of course she would be, she had lost one fiancé already, she'd be even more worried over the chance that the second man she'd loved would go as well.) Nor had he expected her to see through his disguise. (That shouldn't have shocked him either, though, she had been reading detective stories, and she had known Watson, she knew his clothes.) Her words had comforted, somewhat, but it wasn't enough for him to realize that she was forgiving him in her own way, for bringing Watson into danger. (Not until later, when he had time to think and realize the peace offering for what it was.)

After the trip down the rabbit hole, he was glad to see Watson sitting there, arm in a sling, going through his notebook as if it was the most normal thing in the world. When the name Mary was brought up again, Holmes didn't feel angry (Because it was clear that they had discussed the matter, and Watson was here with her blessing and so Holmes wouldn't have to deal with an irate woman if something went wrong) but he still didn't feel okay with Watson leaving. Alas, he no longer had any right to keep playing the game with Mary over who got to keep Watson, he'd been the one that had put Watson in danger and ignored him, albeit briefly, for Irene Adler. So the ring he gave Watson was more of a peace offering to both, and while it would never be alright for Watson to leave him alone, he could tolerate it. (Somewhat, not really)

At least, that was his train of thinking up until he had a case that needed Watson, and Mary encouraged her husband to go. (He still had a wonderful image in his head of Mary, holding Watson's sword-cane in a threatening manner, telling Watson that she'd kick him out of the house if he refused because of her. _"Everyone needs a hobby, John, I love reading about mysteries, while you love living them. Now go catch whoever or whatever and you can come home to tell me all about it."_)

He wasn't alright with Watson living away, but the time spent together on cases made up for it.

After all, brothers needed to stick together, no matter what.

**And that's my two cents on what Holmes was thinking during the movie. Thinking about putting up a second chapter from Watson's point of view. **

**Leave a review (or even put this story on alert) if you want to see a second chapter of this. **


End file.
